


Day 6: No more secrets

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Spideypool week (SEPTEMBER 2ND–8TH) [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is hiding something, Spider-man is determined to find out what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: No more secrets

Deadpool was hiding something, that much Spidey was sure off, for one the man wasn’t eating as much as he used to, he had only eaten one of the burritos Spder-man had bought to celebrate the successful drug bust, but also the fact that the merc hadn’t killed anyone during that mission.

“Hey Spidey, do you like saving people?”  
“Of course I do…”

Too quick, he answered that too quickly, he realized that as he leant back, taking another bite from his burrito, he took a long time to chew it as he felt the merc gaze on him, the man was watching him with a tilted head.

“Would you do everything in your power to help people?”  
“Of course, it’s my responsibility it comes with the power…”

The merc nodded again and offered him the last burrito as he glanced up at the sky like that, he was remarkably still, which was worrisome, because there was a reason this man was called the merc with a mouth.

“Something the matter Wade?”  
“Just thinking about stuff baby boy…”

Spider-man sat up and patted the man’s back, using it as an opportunity to plant one of his spider trackers on Wade’s weapon pack. He felt bad about tracing a friend, but he wanted to make sure Wade was okay, well at least that’s what he told himself.

“Well baby boy, I am going to go home, get some shuteye…”  
“Okay, thanks for helping out today Wade, you were a big help.”

He watched the merc leave and waited a while, pulling out his monitor for the tracker, watching the merc move towards a medical facility, he snuck in it when a while has passed, staying in the dark corners on the ceiling.

“Mr Wilson, thank you so much for donating yet another batch of organs to us, we can really learn about your ability this way, maybe we’ll learn to cure cancers such as yours…”

He could hear the sound of the flat line and instead of helping Wade the staff just left the room with the cool boxes full of blood and organs, Spider-man felt something boil in him as he entered the lab room where the unmoving corpse of his friend was laying.

“Wade…Wade come on, heal buddy…”

He looked over the files that were in the lab, this was one of Fisk’s many business, they had no intention to use this to work on cures that much Spider-man knew for sure. He quickly unhooked the body of his friend and picked him up from the table, holding him close to him as he made his way out of the facility, luckily security was low, no need for massive security near a corpse.

He could feel the body heat return to the body in his arms, but he knew Wade would be out for a long, long time now. He placed the merc on his bed, taking of his Spider-man uniform before he went to the bathroom, preparing a small tub with soapy water, he tended to the merc silently, cleaning of the blood as he watched the cut disappear, but he knew the organs would take longer, a lot longer even.

He put on his mask again, staying close by the merc, watching over him till he fell asleep against him on the bed, he didn’t wake when the merc woke, wrapping his arms around Spidey’s waist as he watched the masked man sleep in his pjs with the mask on.

“Thanks for the care baby boy…”

He woke up at that and groaned, looking at him, poking his head annoyed as he grumbled. Even through the mask the glare was obvious as Spidey sat up, he didn’t shake lose the merc’s arms.

“You gave them enough of you to build a second you! That’s one of Kingpin’s cover operations you idiot!”  
“…it won’t help anyone?”  
“No, no it won’t Wade why did you hide this from me?”  
“Because I wanted to save people, I can’t do it like you, but this was something I could do no one else could…”  
“You can save people just like me Wade, don’t let yourself be tortured and killed like that!”  
“But baby boy…”  
“I was so scarred that you’d be dead…”

The smell of salty tears hit the merc in the face as the masked man placed his hands over his wrists, tracing the scars there blindly as he watched the merc’s face from behind his mask.

“No more secrets Wade…”

He removed his mask revealing himself to the merc for the first time, looking at him with worried and sad eyes, giving him a faint smile as the merc stroked his cheek.

“No more secrets baby boy…”


End file.
